


Finally Realized

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Two [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Dean in Denial, Eventual Smut, First Time, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Pining, No Gadreel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam Winchester Knows, Scents & Smells, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean is sick in bed, so Sam calls in a now-human Cas to come and take care of the cranky patient while heescapesgoes on a hunt. Dean cooperates with Cas, but it just figures, when the cold is finally gone, his heat takes its place. Now denial stops being an options as Dean begs Cas for the thing he's always wanted, but could never admit to.





	Finally Realized

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote most of this last night. I looked at the clock, said it was 12:30, looked at it again a few minutes later and it was 2:15. Now that's one hell of a writing zone right there. ^_^ Anyway, I'm all kinds of happy with this one, cuz I can finally write smut again. *evil laughter*
> 
> The square I used for this bad boy was **Slick**. My Slick square last round was completely innocent, so this time I went kinda porny. Woohoo!

“But I don't wanna stay in the bunker,” Dean complained to his brother, sounding more like a cranky toddler than a grown adult. To make the image complete, he even crossed his arms across his chest and made a face.

“Then I guess you shouldn't have gotten so sick,” Sam snapped back. He’d been dealing with Dean and his cold for two days now, and while he could've easily passed this case off to another hunter, he needed a break before he committed fratricide.

“Not my fault that monster thing was carrying the freaking common cold and sneezed on me when I ganked it.” Dean looked like his rant would've gone on longer, but he started coughing again.

“I called Cas, and he's gonna take care of you while I'm gone,” Sam explained, pulling up the zipper on his duffel bag. “I should only be gone for about a week, so I'm sure you'll survive.”

“I'm good to hunt now,” Dean whined, before proving himself wrong by coughing again.

“No you're not, Dean,” Sam said through gritted teeth. He was glad Dean rarely got sick, because holy crap he was annoying when he did. “Cas should be here any minute, so go lay back down again. And make sure to take some more cough syrup.”

“Hate you,” Dean pouted, but he did as he was told.

When Cas showed up a few minutes later, Sam explained how to take care of a sick human as best as he could. The former angel was getting better at being basically human, but this was still new territory for the guy, so Sam had even made lists of instructions in case he forgot something. Cas wished him luck on the hunt, and Sam only felt a little guilty when he breathed a sigh of relief in the car at finally escaping.

“Dean,” Cas said softly as he gently knocked on Dean’s door. “Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, to not be sick anymore,” Dean grumbled from his blanket cocoon.

Cas’ face fell at those words. “I apologize, Dean. If I hadn't lost my grace, I would've been able to heal you with a single touch. I feel like your continuing suffering is my fault.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered under his breath. He clawed his way out of all the blankets piled on top of him because he felt so cold, then stood up a bit too fast. He quickly steadied himself before speaking. “No Cas, none of this is your fault, I promise. I was just being grumpy cuz I hate being sick. It had nothing to do with you losing your powers, I swear. I'm sorry you took it that way.”

Cas still looked upset, but nowhere near as bad as he did before. “I still wish that I could be of more help.”

“Oh, you're gonna be a ton of help, Cas,” Dean assured him. “You can bring me drinks, and make sure I take my meds, and cook me cans of soup. You have learned how to use a microwave, right?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. He left out how messed up the microwave had been by the time he’d figured it out, though. “But will all that actually help you feel better?”

“I feel like shit warmed over, man. Almost anything would help right now.” Dean smiled at the ex-angel to try and make him feel better.

“Sam said you were resisting treatment.”

“Only cuz it was Sam,” Dean lied. He’d have acted the same way with anybody else. But not Cas. “For you, I’ll be the perfect little patient.” He tried to smile again, but started coughing instead.

“Back to bed,” Cas demanded. Dean had to suppress a shiver at the tone, but he couldn't figure out why. Not without admitting things he didn't want to admit yet, at least. “Sam said to make you drink a lot of water, so I’ll go bring you a glass now.” He turned to go, then paused at the doorway. “I can no longer heal you with my grace, Dean, so I will do my best to do it the human way.”

It took a few moments after Cas left for Dean to notice the sappy grin on his own face. He immediately frowned, and crawled back under the blankets. He was just feeling happy that somebody was taking good care of him, that was all. It had nothing to do with that addictive alpha smell Cas had developed after he fell and presented. Nothing at all.

Cas came back with a big glass of ice water, and helped Dean take the latest in a long line of over the counter cold medicines. Then he sat and talked with the hunter until Dean started yawning. It almost seemed like the guy was going to tuck him in as well, but he just squeezed Dean’s shoulder and told him to rest.

Dean couldn't remember his dreams, but he at least remembered they were happy ones. That was pretty rare in his line of work. Cas was there when he woke up, helping him to get comfortable in bed, and bringing him more water. Then there was more small talk, followed by a properly nuked bowl of chicken noodle soup.

For the next three days, Cas was the best nurse he could be. He was so good at taking care of his patient that Dean felt kind of sad that he was finally all better. No more fever, no more coughs or sneezes, everything was a-okay.

“Thanks for taking such good care of me, Cas,” Dean said as he cooked them both grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. “Couldn't have done it without you.”

“It was my pleasure, Dean,” Cas replied, getting out the dishes for their meal. “It was the least I could do, since I was unable to heal you like I normally could’ve.”

“Lay off it already,” Dean huffed out. “I told you, repeatedly, that I do not blame you, not even close. So this was doing me a big favor, not an apology. Thank you.” When Cas started to speak, Dean cut him off, waving the spatula in his direction. “Nope, not allowed to pretend it was no big deal. You're awesome, and I don't feel like hearing you say otherwise right now. So just tell me 'you’re welcome’ and move on.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but did exactly as Dean had told him. “You're welcome, Dean.”

“See? Wasn't so hard, was it?” He chuckled to himself at the loud 'harumph’ noise Cas let out, then he served up the most perfect grilled cheese he had ever made. “Grub’s on.”

They ate in comfortable silence, though Dean kept having to tell himself to ignore how good Cas smelled today. He always smelled good lately, but today was just… better. The omega shifted himself, feeling a little too turned on while eating grilled cheese. Maybe it was just because his nose had been blocked up for almost a week and he was finally smelling properly again.

“So, what's your plans now that you don't have to be all Florence Nightingale for me?” Dean asked once they were both finished.

Cas gave him a confused look, probably not understanding that reference. “I figured that I would head back out again tomorrow, since I'm no longer needed.”

“Hey, you can stay here as long as you want, Cas. I don't mind.” Dean had grabbed Cas’ arm without realizing it. They both stared down at it, until Dean yanked it back like something had bitten him. “Uh, I mean,” he stuttered. “We have tons of empty rooms you can stay in and all. Not like you're taking up any space or anything.”

Cas blushed ever so slightly. “Thank you, Dean, but I should probably be going soon.”

Dean sighed. “Fine,” he let out, feeling way more disappointed than he should. He was starting to wonder if he was still a little sick. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked randomly, not wanting to think about the things he was currently thinking about.

Cas gave him one of those rare gummy smiles, and Dean was glad he was sitting. Definitely still sick. “I would like that, Dean.”

“I’ll go grab my laptop, you set the couch up,” Dean said in a hurry, needing that distraction right about now.

Dean kept having to stop himself from scooting closer as they watched some random action movie he’d found on Netflix. The longer Dean was near him, the better the alpha smelled. It was like ozone and thunderstorms, and Dean couldn't get enough of it. He kept moving minutely closer against his will, wanting a better sniff. The last fifteen minutes of the movie, Dean wasn't paying attention to the screen, only Cas. He smelled good, and looked good, and Dean desperately wanted to know if he tasted good. Dean felt the tell tale sign of slick leaking out of him, and it only made him want Cas even more.

Not even remembering why he was trying to stay away from Cas in the first place, Dean leaned in and took a real sniff, straight from Cas’ neck. “Smell so good, Cas,” he said, taking a second long breath in.

“Dean, is something wrong?” Cas asked, sounding worried.

“Nothing's wrong,” Dean said, literally climbing his way into Cas’ lap. “Everything's right.”

“Dean, something is definitely wrong,” Cas said, trying to push Dean away. His hand touched Dean’s skin, and he let out a yelp. “You're burning up, Dean! Are you experiencing a relapse?”

“Want you, Cas,” Dean muttered, trying to nuzzle his way into Cas’ neck.

“Oh no,” Cas whispered. “Did you go into heat? When was the last time you took your suppressants?”

“Can't remember, too much hassle to scam a prescription lately,” Dean said, his pants starting to soak through onto Cas’. “Take me, alpha?” He pleaded.

Cas stood up abruptly, dumping Dean onto the floor in the process. “I'm taking you to bed, Dean,” he said, though Dean could that the alpha was breathing harder than usual.

“Thank god,” Dean said as he scrambled up. “Wanted you forever, Cas,” he said happily.

Cas stared at him for a few seconds. “Really?” He asked.

“Yes,” Dean said, lunging at Cas and kissing him roughly. “Want you, alpha.” He whispered into Cas’ mouth.

Cas kissed him back, unable to think straight with Dean’s lips on his mouth and his tongue begging for entrance. Only when Dean rubbed his very obvious erection against Cas’ steadily hardening penis did the former angel finally regain his senses.

Cas pushed Dean away, trying to ignore the hurt in the omega’s eyes and the overpowering smell of arousal in the air. “No, Dean, it's just your heat talking,” Cas scolded him.

“No it's not,” Dean whimpered, trying to pull Cas back into the kiss.

“Yes it is, Dean,” Cas continued. “You have never once shown any interest in me, or really any male that I’ve seen. This is your heat talking, telling you to mate with whichever alpha is the nearest. You would regret this when your heat is over.”

“No I wouldn't,” Dean pouted. “I wanted you when you walked into that damn barn, and it only made it worse when you presented as a damn alpha. Now please, fuck me, hard Cas.”

Cas sighed, having to fight every alpha instinct telling him to breed the horny omega in front of him. How humans dealt with these feelings most of their lives, he would never understand. “Dean, I can't in good conscience have sex with you right now. Your judgement is clouded by your hormones, and you're not thinking like you right now. I refuse to use you like that.”

“Please?” Dean begged.

“No, Dean,” Cas said in his sternest voice. It worked, apparently, because Dean suddenly burst into tears.

“You don't want me!” He wailed.

“I never said I didn't want you!” Cas shouted to be heard over Dean’s cries. When Dean stopped and stared at him, Cas went on. “I just said that I didn't want to take advantage of you.”

“You,” Dean said, still sniffling. “You do want me?”

“Of course, Dean. You're perfect, how could I not?”

Dean jumped at Cas, suddenly pulling him into another heated kiss. Cas hated to have to do it, but he pulled away again. “If you still feel this way after your heat, then we can talk further.”

Dean let out a pathetic whine. “That's too long. I want you now, Cas.”

“After your heat, Dean,” Cas reminded the omega.

Dean sulked, but he let Cas lead him to his room. He sat down on the bed where Cas put him, and even told Cas where he kept the toys he hated so much for whenever his suppressants didn't work.

“I’ll be back with some food and drink in a little bit,” Cas promised as he closed the door.

Dean flipped the door off, but stopped as he felt a wave of cramps that would only feel better if he had a dick in him, plastic or otherwise. Grumbling, he undressed to relieve the ache.

Resisting barging into Dean’s room and claiming him sexually was one of the hardest things Cas had ever done, but resist he did. He was telling the truth when he had basically admitted to being in love with Dean, and wasn't going to do anything to risk possibly being together with the hunter. Dean wasn't making it any easier on him, screaming out his name every so often, when Cas assumed he was orgasming. The dirty talk got louder and more creative as the days went on, and Cas’ own dick was feeling sore from how often he’d had to masturbate. Dean’s aroused scent filled the bunker, making part of Cas crazy with lust, but he was staying true to his promise.

Taking the omega food was an ordeal by itself. Cas would always wait a few minutes after Dean had screamed out his name, but Dean still tried to grab at him and pull him in. When that didn't work, he would resort to more begging, and seeing him do this, while naked and beautiful, was a test in will power Cas didn't want to lose.

Cas woke up in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep on the couch. He heard noise in the kitchen and went to investigate. Dean, in a pair of loose sweatpants and nothing else, was staring into the fridge. “I'm freaking starving, Cas,” he said, startling the former angel.

“Are you… okay?” Cas asked hesitantly. He didn't feel like fending off more of Dean's heat induced advances.

“Never better, man,” Dean said as he pulled out some leftover Chinese food. “That heat was a bitch, but at least it's finally over.” He opened the box, took a quick whiff, then made a face before throwing it away.

“It's over? Are you sure?”

“Well, I’m not leaking slick like a broken faucet now, so I'd say yeah,” Dean joked.

“Oh, good,” Cas said, filled with relief.

“And I remember everything you said.” Dean closed the fridge and walked over to Cas.

“You do?” Cas gulped, not sure if he was about to be turned down or kicked out again for the things he’d said.

“And I'm making you keep that promise, Cas.” Before Cas had a chance to reply, Dean’s lips were on his and his hands were on the ex-angel’s back, trying their hardest to get underneath his shirt.

It took a second for Cas to react, but then he was pushing Dean up against the door of the fridge, kissing him for all he was worth. “I was so afraid it was just your heat talking,” Cas breathed into Dean’s neck.

“I meant every word, but I’d kinda been in denial about it until those damn hormones pulled it out of me,” Dean said, letting out a groan as Cas’ hand brushed against his dick. “Fuck me, alpha,” Dean teased, thrusting his hips.

“Anything you want, Dean,” Cas said. He grabbed the omega's hand and dragged him back to his bedroom.

“I've wanted you for so long, Dean,” Cas said as they both stripped as quickly as they could, Dean having a much easier time since he was barely dressed. “I just didn't understand it until I was human. It was there somewhat during the apocalypse, but too much else was going on to try and figure it out at the time.”

Dean started helping Cas get the buttons on his shirt. “My dad was pissed that I was an omega, so I blocked out any romantic thoughts that weren't about girls, hoping that would make him forgive me. It never worked, but after a while it became habit,” Dean explained, rubbing his hand up Cas’ chest once the shirt was on the floor. “I'm sorry,” Dean said softly.

“You have no reason to apologize,” Cas replied just as softly. “I love you, no matter what.”

Dean froze. “You do? Love me, I mean.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, then he was pulled into another searing kiss.

When they broke apart to breathe, Dean kissed Cas on the nose. “I love you too,” he whispered, and Cas couldn't have been been happier. “Now fuck me into the mattress, alpha.” Dean nipped at Cas’ ear, and the alpha let out a growl.

Cas pushed the omega onto the bed, letting his eyes take everything in before climbing onto the bed himself. “I love you, Dean,” he said again, so glad to finally be able to say it out loud.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean said, a little louder this time. Cas crawled on top of him, kissing him gently before starting to move.

Dean moaned, still a little oversensitive from his heat. Normally he would've hated it, but with Cas it actually made it feel even better. He wanted to feel Cas on every inch of his body. He moaned again when he felt Cas’ fingers exploring his rim. When the first finger went in, he gushed even more slick as he let out a long “Fuuuuck.”

Dean started scratching at Cas’ back and thrusting upwards as Cas carefully explored Dean's deliciously sensitive hole. “God, yes,” Dean yelled when Cas found his prostate. “Need you so fucking bad!”

Dean whimpered as he felt the loss of Cas’ fingers, but it didn't last long as he felt the ex-angel's dick pushing at his entrance. When Cas finally pushed himself in, Dean screamed in ecstasy. If just this much had him screaming, would he even be able to survive?

When Cas started moving inside him, Dean was pretty sure he wouldn't. Cas was having the same kind of thoughts at being inside Dean. Even after days of constant toy use, the omega was still tight around him. Every thrust, every little movement, had Dean making the most beautiful noises. Cas felt his knot starting to form and wished this could’ve gone on even longer. Sex with Dean was bliss incarnate.

“God, knot me Cas,” Dean begged, wiggling his hips and making Cas gasp with pleasure.

“Anything you want,” Cas panted out.

Dean paused for a second. “Anything?”

“Whatever you want,” Cas promised, starting to pound into Dean at an erratic pace.

“Mate me!” Dean screamed. He started to orgasm, and Cas followed him quickly, sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck instinctively. He felt himself pumping, filling Dean with his seed. He tasted Dean’s blood in his mouth, but instead of being weird, it just felt right. When his orgasm finished, Cas collapsed on top of Dean, on top of his… mate…

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Dean, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to…”

Dean just chuckled at the panicking alpha. “Hey, I asked for it.”

“But… I mean, are you sure? That you want it?” Being inside Dean, being anywhere even close to the hunter, had always felt right. But even angels knew how big of a commitment mating bites were to the humans. And he’d just given one to Dean…

Dean kissed him gently on the lips. “Yes, I want it. I want you, Cas. I'm finally willing to admit it, and now I want it all.”

“Only if you're sure,” Cas said, still not able to believe this turn of events.

“Completely, Cas.” Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around his new mate. “Now c’mere and cuddle me. And if you ever tell Sam I said that, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Cas laughed. “Anything you want, Dean.” They spent the rest of the night doing the cuddling that Cas wasn't allowed to speak of to certain little brothers, and when they both woke up late the next morning, they exchanged lazy kisses followed by slow and languid sex.

Dean grabbed his phone while Cas went to the bathroom, and almost dropped it when he saw the text from Sam.

_On my way back, should be there by eleven. You'd better be healthy by now, jerk._

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dean said as he looked to his alarm clock and watched it go from 10:57 to 10:58. “Cas!” Dean shouted, trying to find a pair of boxers to throw on.

“Dean, what?” Cas said a few seconds later, looking like he’d run there from the bathroom. “What's wrong?”

“Sam’ll be home any second.” Dean tossed Cas his pants from last night, and jumped when he heard the bunker door open and then slam shut. “Shit, shit, shit,” he said as he tried to find literally any shirt.

“Dean, Cas, I'm back!” Sam yelled.

Cas scrambled into his pants, skipping the boxers, as Dean crammed on the first pair of jeans he could find.

“Hey, where are you guys?” Sam called out as the two kept trying to get dressed as fast as possible. “Dean, you better not still be…” He stopped talking as he walked into Dean’s bedroom. Cas was trying, and failing, to button up his shirt, and Dean was digging through a pile of clothes trying to find a shirt.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas said, giving up on his buttons.

“Wait, did you guys seriously…” Sam said, staring in shock.

“It's, uh, not what it looks like?” Dean said as he turned around, t-shirt in hand.

“You have got to be kidding… holy shit, that's a mating mark!” Sam dropped his bag and gaped at his brother.

Dean turned a shade of red that shouldn't have been humanly possible. “Uh…”

“Yes,” Cas sputtered, a slightly less inhuman shade of red himself.

“Finally!” Sam shouted, confusing everybody else.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I don't think I understand,” Cas muttered.

“You’ve been having angsty eye sex almost since day one, and it's gotten worse over the years,” Sam told them. “I was wondering how long until you guys finally admitted your feelings for each other. Hell, everybody knew except you two.”

“Really?” Dean asked, going even redder.

“Yes, Dean. You guys were pretty obvious, especially since Cas lost his grace,” Sam said as he picked up his dropped duffel bag. “Now I'm gonna go unpack, and maybe go out and buy some noise cancelling headphones.” He was about to leave the room when he turned back around again. “Glad you're not sick anymore, Dean,” he said before leaving.

“I have no idea what just happened,” Dean mumbled as he stared at the empty doorway.

“Everybody knew?” Cas asked, dazed as well.

“Apparently.”

They both stood in silence for a few minutes, and probably would've stood even longer if Dean’s stomach hadn't growled. Dean laughed, then Cas joined him as his own stomach started growling back.

“Breakfast?” Dean asked.

“Okay,” Cas answered. Dean slipped into his t-shirt as Cas buttoned his own shirt up. He came over to give Dean a kiss before they headed to the kitchen.

“One hell of a strange week,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’ hand to hold while they walked.

“Definitely,” Cas agreed. “But I liked the outcome.”

“Hell yes,” Dean said, and they both grinned as they headed to get food.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for only short fics...


End file.
